Trader Johann
Trader Johann is a seafaring trader who visits Berk from time to time, offering goods to barter for. He doesn't appear in any of the HTTYD films, but he does appear in the spinoff TV show DreamWorks Dragons. In season 5 of Race to the Edge, it was reveled that Johann wasn't truly a friend of Berk as he was baying his time to gain their friendship and trust over the years until he gets what he wants. A lead to the king of all dragons. Appearance Johaan is a fully grown man with tan-skin, a long scar down his left eye and black/grey hair and beard tied into a single bundle, with a handle-bar mustache parted parallel to the ground. He wears a baggy set of red, white and blue colored clothes and dirty-white turban on his head. From his attire, it can be assumed he holds Middle Eastern or Eastern European heritage. His name, however, is the German form of "John" ("Johan" or "Jan" is the more usual Scandinavian form), so it is possibly that he has some Viking heritage. Personality Johann is a likable fellow, and everyone on Berk greatly anticipates his visits. His bargains seem reasonable, and he even gives away an object freely from time to time. Stoick and Gobber seem to enjoy his company and are quite willing to mend his boat when it is damaged. His nationality is unknown, but he does claim Berk to be his favorite island, though he also says that Outcast Island is his favorite Island while there, but it might have been part of his ruse on behalf of Berk. He is certainly cultured from his many voyages, and because of this he is greatly looked up to by some of the inhabitants of Berk and Outcast Island. Though charismatic in his storytelling, he does constantly repeat some of his riveting tales of adventure, which has become quite an annoying habit of his. However, at the end of season 5 of Race to the Edge, it is revealed that his whole kind and easily frightened personality is fake, and that he is actually evil and manipulative. He has secretly been after a dragon eye lense on Heather's belt that could lead him to the "King of Dragons ", and only begrudgingly pretended to be kind to Stoick and Berk to get close to them. Johann is also very patient, willing to wait for years in order to completely gain Stoick and Berk's trust. Powers and Abilities Though not showing any fighting capabilities in the TV show, Johann may possess fighting prowess, as he claimed to Hiccup that he has wrestled a giant squid for its ink and was willing to act violently toward Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut for leaving him stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Johann is also shown to be a passionate actor, as he hid his true nature so he could gain Stoick's true, as well as being a mastermind as he had set events into motion since the begin of Race to the Edge; by letting Dagur think that he stole his ship from when he actually let him take it. Johann is also a master knife thrower. Weapons Johann possesses a few knife-like daggers that he keeps under his clothes, as he was seen throwing 8 daggers during his fight with Hiccup in the Sandbuster's lair. Role in the Crossover Trader Johann might not be an important character in the entire crossover, but he is very essential to the trading business for the major allied regions. He might also traveled throughout not only Berk, but Arendelle, Corona, and DunBroch. Johann might also be the four regions' main trading barter, selling goods from one region to the other. Since Johann was later reveled to have been helping the hunters, he would secretly tell Pitch Black, Mother Gothel and their allies what they need to know of the big four. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Poachers